Luigi's Best Day Ever?
by DarkSuicune2000
Summary: It's October 10th 2010 and Luigi plans a date with Daisy. On the date he embarrasses himself and she breaks up with him. He wakes up the next day, just to find out it's October 10th again! Who is playing with his fate? And who sends him back to the past? Contains LOTS of OC's. (On hiatus until I get some more reviews)
1. Chapter 1: A Good Start

Chapter One: A Good Start

Sunday, October 10th 2010, 9:27am (Original Day)

Luigi's P.O.V. (P.O.V. means Point of View)

I woke up and realized it was 9 o'clock, I overslept! Mario's gonna kill me! I ran to get my clothes on and went to brush my teeth in the kitchen quickly, but Mario stopped me.

Mario's P.O.V.

"Luigi, what's the problem?" I said. Luigi ran into the kitchen like he was in a hurry. I was making pancakes but he was freaking out. "MARIO, WE'RE LATE!" he said.

Luigi's P.O.V.

I can't believe Mario is so calm! We'll be late for work! "Late for what?" Mario said. "It's Sunday!"

A huge wave of relief waved over me.

"But don't be late tomorrow, we have a busy day." Mario explained "Oh, and by the way I'm gonna be busy for the entire day, Peach is moving to the house next to ours and I'm helping her move in."

"Does that mean Daisy can come over?"

"Yes, she can." Mario let out a sigh. Mario never lets me have Daisy come over so this day is gonna be epic!

Mario's P.O.V.

I hate it when Daisy comes over, she acts like a boy for spaghetti's sake. I'd rather run 2 marathons than spend the day with HER. Then the phone rang, so I answered. "Oh, hello Peach." I said.

"Mario, it's time to come over." she said

"Okay. Oh hey, by the way, I got pancakes!"

Luigi's P.O.V.

I can't believe Mario let me bring Daisy over! I owe him one! Well I'm gonna call Daisy.

Daisy's P.O.V.

Ah, I really love sitting at home sometimes. Right now I'm reading a book. Oh, look my cell phone's ringing. "Hello," I said.

Luigi's P.O.V.

"So, Daisy, Mario is gonna be gone for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to come over" I said

"Heck yeah I wanna come over!" said Daisy "See you in a bit!"

_**Chapter 2 coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Things Get Harsh

**Hello I'm back. Sorry it's been a while since the first chapter but with school and stuff I haven't been able to post, but it's ****summer vacation now and my schedule's all free for stories. Also I'd like to note that I wrote this when I was like 9 or 10 so don't leave a lot negative feedback for not being creative. Just enjoy the story! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Things Get Harsh

Sunday, October 10th 2010, 6:02pm (Original Day)

Luigi's P.O.V.

So Daisy has come over and we are having a great time! "It's almost time for dinner!" I said excited for the rest of the night.

"What are you fixing for dinner?" Daisy asked.

"Spaghetti," I answered.

"Awesome sauce," She replied.

"Actually I used spaghetti sauce," I said, confused.

"No silly, awesome sauce, is a cool new way of saying cool." Daisy said.

"Oh, I see" I said.

The timer on the stove went off. "Better go get the spaghetti!" said Luigi.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw something disgusting in the spaghetti! "Ah! SPIDERS!" I said before passing out.

10:23pm, Emergency Room

I woke up to find myself in an emergency room. "He's awake!" said one of the doctors.

Daisy was standing over the edge of the bed. "You're so lame, Luigi." She accused, "You seriously fainted at the sight of a family of spiders? Goodbye, Luigi. I'm breaking up with you"

11:45pm, Mario and Luigi's House

"Man, she broke up with you? That's rough." Said Mario "But who cares about her? There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, whatever." I said "I just wish this I could go back and make things right. Good night, Mario."

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. Sorry if it was a little short, but you can't get everything you want. Looking back I sort of see that Daisy was really harsh to Luigi at the end, but this is part of the story line. Just for with it. Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Visions

**Three reviews! Oh my gosh!Thank you so much! I feel SO much more inspired to continue this No seriously I don't mean complain but I feel kinda lame right know. Well whatever. This is my first story... So enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Double Visions

Sunday, October 10th 2010, 11:50pm

Luigi's P.O.V.

I can't believe this... Daisy broke up with me. I wanted this to be the best night ever, but know it's the worst. I know Daisy gets mad when I screw up, but I never thought she'd break up with me... It's like all girls don't like me... Well I'd better get to sleep

9:27am

I woke up and realized it was 9 o'clock, I overslept! Mario's gonna kill me! Yesterday, he said we had so much work today! I ran to get my clothes on and went to brush my teeth in the kitchen quickly, but Mario stopped me. He was making pancakes like yesterday

"Luigi, what's the problem?" said Mario. I can't believe Mario is so calm! We'll be late for work!

"We're gonna be late!" I said

"No we're not. It's only Sunday, see." He's points to a calendar. Sunday October 10th.

"What?" I said, confused.

"But don't be late tomorrow, we have a busy day." Mario said. "Oh, and by the way I'm gonna be busy for the entire day, Peach is moving to the house next to ours and I'm helping her move in."

"Uh, you did that yesterday." I said.

"No, I didn't. Luigi are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" I said. How could Mario forget that? It's not like I'm reliving this day or anything.

Before he could answer my question, the phone rang and Mario answered it. "Oh, hello Peach…. Okay. Oh hey, by the way, I got pancakes… Okay, I'll be over in a sec." Mario hung up the phone. "That was Peach, I'm gonna take some pancakes to her."

3:50pm

So I've been connecting the dots for a while now and I think I see what's happening. Destiny is giving me another chance with Daisy, and I'm reliving October 10th over and over again, until I get things right. So I called an exterminator to get rid of the spiders in the kitchen.

"It's a good thing you called now," said John the exterminator "I looked like the spider was gonna lay its eggs in a few hours.

"Thanks you seriously have no idea how you are helping me tonight!"

"Well, I'm always happy to help."

* * *

**So I know that was short, but that's what 3 reviews gets you. But thanks for reading anyways. I hope to hear more positive feedback from you. I'd love to improve my writing by knowing what to fix in my stories.**

**~DarkSuicune2000**


	4. Chapter 4: Where's Luigi?

**Okay so you know how I've been saying I wrote this when I was 9? Well it's unfinished so I've decided to finish it, so just letting you know. Enjoy chapter 4**

* * *

Sunday, October 10th 2010, 6:02pm

So I've called Daisy over, and I get another chance of making tonight 100% perfect!

"What are you fixing for dinner?" Daisy asked.

"Spaghetti," I answered.

"Awesome sauce," She replied.

"Well ok then." Awesome sauce is such a weird saying… Who came up with that?

The timer on the stove went off. "Better go get the spaghetti!" said Luigi.

I walked into the kitchen, and slipped on a banana peel, then the spaghetti bumped off the edge, and fell on my head! I forgot I had a banana for lunch.

"OW! MY EYES!" I yelled in pain.

Daisy rushed in and helped me up

"Luigi! Are you okay?" She accused, "You slipped and hit your head on spaghetti!"

"Um… I think I know that!" I said wiping the spaghetti off his eyes

"Okay, um… why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean up the spaghetti…"

"Thanks, Daisy, I'd appreciate that,"

**LATER IN THE SHOWER  
**I scrubbed the spaghetti off of me, well I think I just embarrassed myself again… But at least she didn't break up with me. This whole situation is still freaking me out why am I in some sort of time warp? What is the meaning of this?

**AT KOOPA KINGDOM**

"HA HA HA HA HA! HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN NEXT!" Bowser Jr. laughed holding a remote-looking thing in his hands with the words 'Francis's Schweet Time Control Remote 3000'

"Junior this has to be the best plan ever!" Bowser smirked "You get an extra fire dragon cookie for dessert!"

"AWESOME SAUCE" Bowser Jr. said "When should we send him next?"

"I have the best idea yet!" Bowser said typing in the numbers.

**BACK AT LUIGI AND MARIO'S APARTMENT**

"Bye Daisy…" I said in the parking lot.

"See ya around," Daisy said blowing him a kiss. She got in her orange car and drove off.

I turned around only to see the houses and buildings on the street disappear.

"Huh? What the heck?" I said as the other buildings started to fade away too. Soon I was just on a highway. The billboard above me said "Goomba Highway Toad Town next 2 miles"

"What's going on?" I thought. I ran through the highway. I saw an old car drive by on the road speeding away from the cops.

"Ha, ha you'll never catch me!" said a guy that looked like Bowser, but he was wearing a navy blue suit and had henchman shooting at the cops.

"I'll get you, Erick Koopason!" said the cop with the big black mustache.

Erick Koopason? That's Boswer's grandfather but he died 20 years ago.

I ignored that and started running towards Toad Town.

**October 10****th**** 2010 7:35pm Mario's POV**

After a long day I drove back home. The door was locked so I knocked because I knew Luigi had the keys. No answer. Okay then I'll call him. I pulled out my cell phone and called Luigi. "Bleep, bleep, bloop! We're sorry the number you dialed has no access point in range. Please redial and try your call again" said the robotic phone voice.

"Hmm weird. We're is Luigi?" Mario said, suddenly he realized he was locked out of the apartment! "Oh great could things get any worse?

* * *

**Yeah, so this story is now going to contain a lot of OC's like Bowser's grandfather, Erick Koopason. Oh and BTW the "Francis's Schweet Time Control Remote 3000" is something I made up. Francis is an inventor from paper Mario for the wii. Hope you enjoyed! ~DarkSuicune2000**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Word

**I'd like to thank Ed-Boi for reviewing each of my chapters and giving feedback on my story. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Magic Word

**?/?/? About 7:00pm, Luigi's POV**

What happened to Peachlands? Peachlands is the town Mario and I live in. Its 2 miles away from the capital city, Toad Town. Mario and I lived in the Peachland Apartments, but they disappeared for some reason a few minutes ago.

*pant* *pant* I was tired and sweaty from running 2 miles. It took 20 minutes, but I'm finally at the gate to get into Toad Town. I tried to walk past the opening but there was a rope.

"Name?" said a guy in a window, wearing very old fashioned uniform.

"Uh… Luigi Martinez," This is new. I never had to go past a gate to get into Toad Town.

He looked at some list, then said "Are you related to Boomer Martinez?"

"Um… yeah actually I am," I said and he let me through. Boomer Martinez was my grandfather, maybe he knew about the gate.

Toad Town looked so different, the arcade was gone, and the city hall was much smaller than it is now, and then you can't forget the old cars driving around. Was I put through another time warp? Am I now in the prohibition era?

"Extra, extra! Read all about it," said a 20 year old looking woman with brownish-redish giving out newspapers.

"Um, I'll take one," Luigi said

"Okay, but what's the magic word?" she said starting to get on my nerves. Something seems familiar about this girl.

"Uh, please?" I said

"Nope! It's ALAKAZAM!" she said and gave him a newspaper

Know something was VERY FAMILIAR about her. "Could I ask your name?"

"Doesn't everyone know me? I'm the most popular gal in town! I'm Penny Sarasa!" Penny Sarasa? That's Daisy's grandmother! Okay, now I know I'm definitely in the past.

"Hey you know you're kinda cute," She said with a flirtatious smile. "Here's my telephone number" she said giving me a paper that said 'MUS-55673' what did that mean? Whatever. I'm not going to need this, anyway. So I just shoved it in my pocket.

I look at the newspaper and saw it said "Toad Town Times" the heading said "Illegal Speakeasy Caught by Officer Martinez!" I looked at the date. It said "March 16th 1934" So I am in the past! Why? Why me? I can't use my cell phone to call Mario, I can't tell anyone or they'll think I'm crazy. What'll I do?

Oh! A light bulb went in my head! My mother is always telling me how much I look like my great uncle Gregario, who was Grandpa Boomer's brother. So, I'm going to dress up like him to fool Boomer into think I'm him, now… to get some old fashioned clothing… Do they still have JCPenny in the 1930's?

**March 17****th**** 1934, 8:17am Boomer's POV**

I'm very excitedbecause my older brother, Gregario is coming over for his 24th birthday! I got the birthday cake ready that says: _Buon Compleanno Gregario!_ Inside the frosting. Or says the frosting. I need to work on my English... It's just gonna be us, and his girlfriend Penny.

**Luigi's POV**  
His birthday party starts at 9:30am and I'm at the Mushroom Clothes Shop, clerk was sitting there and i gave her the 5 coins to pay and went out. So I just need to visit him and spend the night there till i'm back in 2010!

* * *

**So yeah this story is going to have lots of OC's, and I made Mario and Luigi's last name Martinez, because I can imagine their last name being Martinez. Thanks for reading!**

**~DarkSuicune2000**


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Twin

Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with some stuff but I'm back with Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secret Twins**

This is what happened in the last chapter if you forgot. Luigi's parents always tell him he look like his Great Uncle Gregario so he sneaks into his birthday party dressed like Gregario so this is what happens next.

March 17th 1934, 9:45am

Luigi dressed as his great uncle Gregario knocked on Boomer's front door.

"Um, Gregario? Wait what the heck?"Boomer said

"What's wrong, bro?" Luigi said _Wait do people say "bro" in 1935? Luigi thought. _Catching his mistake he said "brother"

Boomer pointed to the ACTUAL Gregario who was sitting next to Penny with a glass of some fizzy juice in his hand.

"I MUST HAVE GOTTEN THE WRONG HOUSE BYE!" Luigi said but then Boomer grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside. _Whoa he's strong. _Luigi thought

"Gregario! You didn't tell me you had a secret twin!" Boomer yelled

"I don't know what you're talking about, Boomer!"

"Then how do you explain THIS," Boomer yelled and dropped Luigi.

"I... I don't know!" Gregario said

"HEY STOP FIGHTING LOSERS!" Penny yelled "Ahem sorry about that,"

"Explain yourself," Boomer said "BTW I'm a cop, so I can tell if your lying"

Luigi's was still dazed after being thrown around "I'm... I'm a..."

"Out with it, Gregario clone!"

"I'm... I'm a time traveler,"

* * *

**Ooh how are they going to deal with Luigi? Ha ha Okay, well Chapter 7 should be out in July or August 2014. PLEASE CLICK DAT REVIEW BUTTON PLEEEEEEASE? K see ya later and happy gaming.**

**~DarkSuicune2000**


End file.
